


Never forget the fairy lights

by Pockethobbit



Series: A Wolfstar before Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Uni AU, texting fic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockethobbit/pseuds/Pockethobbit
Summary: Sirius texts the wrong number, a campus party is planned, Love Actually and Lord of The Rings. Is there more to say?





	1. Chapter 1

_Remus is italics_

**Sirius is bold**

 

Saturday, December 3rd  
PM

 

05:36  
 **Don't forget the fairy lights!!!**

 

05:38  
 _I could never forget the fairy lights_

 

05:39  
 **Good then. Oh, and if you're already in town you could bring the cookies too.**

 

05:40  
 _Greedy._

 

05:41  
 **You know you owe me, Prongs. No point trying to distract me from it!**

 

05:43  
 _Who in their right mind names their kid Prongs?_

 

05:46  
 **Wait... what?**

 

05:47  
 _Well they can't be having an easy life with that name._

 

05:47  
 **Who the hell are you?**

 

05:48 **  
** _I could ask you the same question, you know. Since you were the one to write me first.._

 

05:50  
 **Well I wasn't the one pretending to be someone else.**

 

05:51  
 _Well I wasn't the one texting a stranger's number._

 

05:52  
 **Smartarse. Also, Prongs isn't his real name, it's just a nickname**

 

05:54  
 _And here I was, being seriously worried about his mental health and the sanity of his parents._

 

05:55  
 **Hehe**

 

05:56  
 _Reassuring._

 

05:57  
 **Oh no, that was more about the seriously**

 

05:58  
 _What about it?_

 

06:01  
 **I don't get to hear that very often.**

 

06:02  
 _Why, are you never serious?_

 

06:03  
 **I always am**

 

06:03  
 _???_

 

06:04  
 **My name's Sirius**

 

06:06  
 _Oh_

 

06:06  
 _I see. Your friends have to take up with a lot of shit, don’t they? Okay, so, let me rephrase: Who in their_ _right mind calls their kid Sirius?_

 

06:07  
 **Hah. Nobody in their right mind. It's kind of a family tradition. We're all named after stars or** **constellations.**

 

06:08  
 _Sappy._

 

06:09  
 **Not the word I would use for my relatives**

 

06:10  
 _What word would you use?_

  
06:14  
 **Total dickheads? Bunch of assholes? Colourful variety of mental people? There are books full of words** **that would fit.**

 

06:15  
 _I'm sorry_

 

06:16  
 **Ah don't bother, I'm used to it.**

 

06:18  
 _So, what are you up to with the fairy lights and the cookies?_

 

06:19  
 **Ah, haha well we got this Christmas party to organize and basically Prongs, Wormtail and me are in** **charge of decorating the campus.**

 

06:20  
 _I take back anything I said about Prongs' name, Wormtail got it far worse. I figure he didn't pick that name himself?_

 

06:21  
 **Haha oh god no. He didn't. I did and Prongs approved**

 

06:22  
 _Cruel_

 

06:23  
 **I thrive for my job!**

 

06:24  
 _So you're the official name-giver of your gang?_

 

06:25  
 **I wouldn't have put it that way but I actually quite like that job description. Gotta tell Prongs about it!**

 

06:26  
 _You do that. So, why do you call him Wormtail? I mean, I hope it's not because.. you know_

 

06:26  
 **Oh god no, haha**

 

06:27  
 **Well when we were kids we found this very long worm you know**

 

06:28  
 **and we dared him to eat it**

 

06:29  
 _Ewww._

 

06:30  
 **Haha yeah, well but first he wanted to test the theory if worms really can live on when you cut them in** **half**

 

06:31  
 _I dont think I want to hear this story after all._

 

06:32  
 **So we cut it in half but then we started theorizing if it could live on if you cut it in half again**

 

06:33  
 _I'M GONNA GO NOW_

 

06:35  
 **But before we could test it, Wormtails cat, Mrs. Norris came and ate one half of the worm. So the only thing left for him to eat was it's tail.**

 

06:36  
 _BYE, SIRIUS._

 

06:38  
 **Noooooo, don't go, my love! My one and only! We just didn’t have enough time to get to know each** **other! Give me a second chance, I promise, I'll change!**

 

06:39  
 _It's not you, it's me. But maybe we can remain friends._

 

06:40  
 **But without you, my world will go grey and boring!**

 

06:41  
 _I just don't feel the butterflies anymore, I'm sorry._

 

06:42  
 **You are the moon to my stars!**

 

06:42  
 _Smooth one_

 

06:43  
 **I know, honeybear**

 

06:44  
 _Well even if your relatives might not be, you for sure are a sap_

 

06:45  
 **Everything for you, sugarplum**

 

06:48  
 _So, you going to University then?_

 

06:49  
 **That's random**

 

06:50  
 _You were the one telling me about a Christmas party on your Campus..._

 

06:50  
 **Oh, yeah right. Sorry**

 

06:51  
 _Don't worry. So what are you studying?_

 

06:52  
 **Technical engineering. What do you do?**

 

06:52  
 **I mean, do you study, too?**

 

06:53  
 _Yeah. English literature_

 

06:53  
 **Nerd**

 

06:54  
 _Isn't that kinda required to going to university? Being a nerd?_

 

06:55  
 **You got a point there**

 

06:57  
 _I always do._

06:58  
 **Oh, so you’re humble too. Good to know.**

 

06:59  
 _Smartarse._

 

07:01  
 **That’s my line**

 

07:03  
 _I highjacked it. You won’t get it back._

 

07:04  
 **Mean**

 

07:05  
 _That’s me, always prepared to make people feel bad._

 

07:06  
 **I don’t know why, but I get the feeling that this was rather sarcastic**

 

07:06  
 _You got the right feeling, but I won’t be able to elaborate. I gotta go now. It was nice chatting with you,_ _Sirius_

 

07:08  
 **It was nice chatting with you too, moon to my stars.**

 

…

SUNDAY, December 4

AM

 

06:47  
 **By the way, Prongs forgot the cookies**

 

06:54  
 _Why the hell are you up_

 

06:55  
 **Prongs woke me up when he went running**

 

06:58  
 **Why are you up?**

 

07:00  
 _Because some idiot texted me._

 

07:02  
 **Who?**

 

07:02  
 **OH! Sorry, Moony!**

 

07:04  
 _Moony?_

 

07:05  
 **Moon to my stars, remember?**

 

07:06  
 _Faintly. Stop talking until I had my tea._

 

07:07  
 **Okay**

 

…

 

07:30  
 _Could it be that Prongs forgot the cookies because you asked me to bring them instead of him?_

 

07:31  
 **Uh…**

 

07:32  
 _Thought so_

 

07:33  
 _And why on earth is Prongs going running in the middle of the night on Sunday morning?_

 

07:34  
 _I don’t know where you live, but here it’s snowing._

 

07:36  
 **Haha, yeah he’s like, into fitness and sports and stuff. After years, I managed to blackmail him into not** **making me run on Sunday mornings too.**

07:36  
 **And it’s snowing here, too.**

 

07:37  
 _Ugh, I would have killed him_

 

07:38  
 **One cannot simply walk into Mordor, less kill Prongs.**

 

07:39  
 _It’s still too early for this nonsense. What the hell is a Mordor?_

 

07:40  
 **MOONY!**

 

07:41  
 _SIRIUS?_

 

07:42  
 **HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT MORDOR IS???**

 

07:43  
 _I feel like you’re going to explain me, whatever I answer now_

 

07:44  
 **LORD OF THE RINGS! HOBBTS! DWARFS! SAURON! GANDALF!**

07:45  
 _Ahh, that stuff._

 

07:56  
 **Stuff? STUFF? MOONY IT’S A RELIGION!**

 

07:57  
 _Drama queen_

 

07:58  
 **You really gotta watch it!**

09:59  
 **Actually, it’s the perfect time to watch it at the moment! It’s kind of a Christmas film.**

10:00  
 _How on earth is Lord of the Rings a Christmas film? Is it about Christmas?_

 

10:02  
 **No, it’s not about Christmas, I’m not even sure there is something like Christmas in Middle Earth… But** **Prongs, Wormtail and me watch it every December so it’s kind of become a tradition**

 

10:03  
 _Ah, like Love, Actually then_

 

10:04  
 **What?**

10:05  
 _You’re kidding_

 

10:06  
 **No, I’m really not. What's Love, Actually?**

 

10:08  
 _Okay, listen to me. You’re gonna go watch Love, Actually now and I’m gonna go watch Lord of the Rings, deal? We’ll write again_ _in two hours, when we’re finished._

 

10:09  
 **You’ll need more than that…**

 

10:10  
 _What? This film takes more than two hours???_

 

10:11  
 **Haha, yeah mate. It takes 3 hours and 48 minutes.**

 

10:12  
 _Oh god. Well, write you again in a few days_

 

10:14  
 **haha, who is the drama queen now?**

 

10:15  
 _Psshh_

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! ATTENTION !!!
> 
> This part contains spoilers of Love, Actually and Lord of the Rings: The fellowship of the ring

**Sirius is bold**

_Remus is italics_

 

 

SUNDAY, December 4

PM

 

12:32  
 **This was the sappiest movie I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe you called me a sap!**

 

…

 

 

02:54  
 _I rather like Aragorn, he’s cool. Also the Gimli-Legolas bickering is amazing._

 

02:56  
 **Hah, told you you’d like it! And yeah, Aragorn is damn fine. Also fucking hot**

 

02:58  
 _Yeah, well…yeah_  
  


02:59  
 _So, did you like Love, Actually?_

 

03:00  
 **Yeah, it was cute. I liked how they all connected together. But I didn’t like that douche who cheated on** **his wife..**

 

03:01  
 _Yeah well, I guess they just needed one story not to turn out perfectly. But his woman stayed strong and_ _independent._

 

03:02  
 **Oh, yeah, she was awesome! He had kinda greasy hair, eww**

 

03:04  
 _Hah. Well I didn’t like Boromir very much. But I get the one doesn’t simply walk into Mordor reference_ _now._

 

03:05  
 **Ah.. Well Boromir is a conflicted character. I mean, in the end he is a good guy! He has his issues, yes, but** **it’s manly the ring that makes him like that.**

 

03:06   
_Yeah, well guess you’re right…  still._  
  


03:07  
 _Merry and Pippin reminded me of friends of mine though. They’re up to so much trouble and all they_ _think of in between the trouble is food._

 

03:08  
 **haha, yeah I got friends like that too! They’re absolutely awesome, it’s always fun hanging out with** **them.**

 

03:09  
 _Hah, yeah, as long as you stay uninjured it’s fine._

 

03:10  
 **Aww, staying completely healthy is for the weak, Moony**

 

03:11  
 _You got kinda fond of that name, didn’t you_

 

03:12  
 **Hey, you should be honored I gave you a nickname! I acted in my position as official name giver and** **worked it out in a sheer spark of brilliance from my part.**

 

03:13  
 _And, does the all mighty and worthy name giver Sirius have his own nickname then?_

 

03:14  
 **Yeah. Padfoot**

 

03:15  
 _Nice. I like it. Won’t ask for the story though, I learned that much from Wormtail’s._

 

03:16   
**Don’t worry, you haven’t proven you’re worthy this absolutely insane and adventourus story yet,** **anyways**

 

03:17  
 _Oy, I’m totally worthy!_

 

03:18  
 **Nah, you haven’t even watched all of Lord of the Rings yet. Unworthy.**

 

03:20  
 _I see. A lot to live up too._

_03:22  
_ **A lot, indeed.**

_03:23  
_ **Prongs is calling me, I gotta help finishing the decorations. Write you later, Moony.**

_03:24  
Bye, Padfoot_

 

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Remus is italics_   
**Sirius is bold  
** Lily is underlined

 

 

SUNDAY, December 4

PM

 

07:42  
 _So, when exactly is this Christmas party of yours?_

 

…

 

MONDAY, December 5  
AM

 

08:27  
 **Hey Moony, I’m sorry I didn’t reply yesterday! My phone battery was completely down**

 

08:28  
 **Oh, and it’s tonight!**

 

08:34  
 _Morning Padfoot, don’t worry about it. I went to bed shortly after I wrote you anyways._

 

08:35  
 **You went to bed at eight PM?**

 

08:37  
 _Well yes, I had a lecture early this morning. And (actually this is quite funny) we have a Christmas party_ _on campus too tonight so I won’t get much sleep because my friend will not let me go before midnight is_ _way past and I like having enough sleep, so…_

 

08:38  
 **Weak**.

 

08:39  
 _Fuck you_

 

08:40  
 **Aww now don’t get mean, Moonykins.**

 

08:41  
 _Hush_

 

08:41  
 _So did you have a fun afternoon decorating?_

 

08:42  
 **Hah, yeah. Prongs went all out of himself decorating or more like, plastering the whomping willow with** **mistletoes. He’s determined to seduce this one girl he’s had a crush on for ages tonight**

 

08:43  
 _Seems like he’s determined_

 

08:44   
**He is! He won’t stop calling her “the one”. Pathetic**

 

08:47  
 _Aww so you don’t swoon after a pretty girl trying to get her to marry you so she can share your_ _kingdom with you?_

 

08:48  
 **Hah, god no. Girls are not really my thing**

 

08:50  
 _…so I guess boys are your thing?_

 

08:51  
 **You guessed right. Also, boys like my thing ;)**

 

08:52   
_That was totally horrible and uncalled for_

 

08:53   
**;)))**

 

08:54  
 _I will stop replying if you carry on with the smileys_

 

08:55  
 **Killjoy**

 

08:56  
 _I thrive at my job_

 

08:57  
 **Stop quoting me!**

 

08:58  
 _This is payback!_

 

09:02  
 _Still trying to find a good reply?_

 

09:03   
**I don’t like you anymore**

 

09:04  
 _Aww, idle Sirius is upset._

 

09:05  
 **Stop it, or I won’t share my kingdom with you**

 

09:06  
 _So does that mean I’m the pretty girl you’re swooning over?_

 

09:07  
 **I thought we had established I don’t like girls**

 

09:07  
 _So you’re sure I’m a boy?_

 

09:08  
 **…not anymore**

 

09:09  
 **Oh my god!**

 

09:10  
 **I don’t even know what gender you are.**

 

09:11   
**I just thought you were a guy and didn’t even bother asking I’m sorry**

 

09:12  
 _Don’t worry about it_

 

09:13  
 **Oh. Good. Well. Sorry**

 

09:14  
 _So, what about calling a willow whomping willow?_

 

09:15  
 **WAIT A MOMENT YOU STILL HAVEN’T TOLD ME! YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME IN DISTRESS LIKE THIS!!!**

 

09:16  
 _Who says I can’t?_

09:17  
 **ME!!!**

 

09:17  
 **I don’t care if you’re a boy or girl or neither or both but I gotta know now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

09:18  
 _Ah, well I’m not really persuaded yet to tell you_

09:19  
 **Moony come on!!**

 

09:20  
 _Tell me about this whomping willow story first_

 

09:21  
 **Prongs, Wormtail and I once drove a Ford Anglia into it and crashed the whole car and since then we call** **it the whomping willow and we had to pay a fee for hurting the tree even if we and the car had the most** **damage so we all blame it on the willow now and since then we call it the whomping willow**

 

09:22  
 _Oh my god_

 

09:23  
 **Yeah, yeah, hilarious story, now you!!!**

 

09:24  
 _Oh my god!!!_

 

09:25  
 **Now come on Moony, it’s not that great. Get over it**

 

09:26  
 _No, NO!! Sirius. You’re.. Oh my god one of your friends is James Potter isn’t he?!_

 

09:27  
 **Um**

 

09:28  
 **What**

 

09:28  
 **How do you know?**

 

09:29  
 _OH MY GOD! WE GO TO THE SAME UNI!!!_

 

09:30  
 **WHAT**

 

09:31  
 _THAT FRIEND THAT TAKES ME TO THE CHRISTMASPARTY. THE FUCKING SAME CHRISTMAS PARTY. IS LILY_ _EVANS._

 

09:32  
 **YOU’RE KIDDING**

09:33  
 _No, I’m not!_

 

09:34  
 **MOONY YOU UTTER DICKFACE TELL ME THE FUCK WHO YOU ARE I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHICH OF EVANS** **FRIENDS YOU COULD BE COME ON THIS IS NOT FAIR**

 

09:35  
 _fjkdahf ja_

 

09:36  
 **NOT HELPFUL!!**

_…_

09:34  
 _LILY!!!_

 

09:35  
Oh my god Remus are you okay? You never write during English ancient literature!

 

09:35  
 _NO I AM NOT!! OKAY!!_

 

09:35  
What’s wrong?

 

09:35  
 _That guy who texted my number..!!! Is silver-eyeliner-guy!!!_

 

09:35  
WHAT

 

09:36  
 _YES AND HE DOESN’T KNOW WHO I AM BECAUSE I HAVEN’T TOLD HIM AND HE IS INTO BOYS!!!_

09:37  
Oh my god you got Potter’s friend’s number! Go for it!!

 

09:38  
 _You mean I should tell him who I am?_

 

09:39  
YEAH!!! GO GET HIM TIGER!

 

09:39  
 _Never say that again_

 

…

 

09:38  
 **MOONY!!!!!!**

 

09:40  
 _I’m sorry, my phone fell down because I was laughing so much_

 

09:41  
 **You’re a dick**

 

09:42  
 _Yeah but the question remains if I have one_

 

09:43  
 **I swear James is gonna kill me if you don’t tell me soon!**

 

09:44  
 _Why is James going to kill you?_

 

09:44  
 **Because evidently my “fidgeting around is distracting his concentration”**

 

09:45  
 _Hah, the poor guy_

 

09:46  
 **I’m SORRY?! WHO IS THE POOR GUY HERE????**

 

09:47  
 _You are, little Sirius_

 

09:48  
 **So, will you please release me from this agony??**

 

09:50  
 _Remus Lupin_

 

09:55  
 _Sirius?_

 

09:56  
 **Yeah sorry**

 

09:57  
 _Um.. is there something else you’d like to say?_

 

10:00  
 **Meet me tonight at 7 at the whomping willow**

 

10:01  
 _You are aware that the party is only starting at 9 pm_

 

10:02  
 **I am. I helped organizing, remember?**

 

10:03  
 _Uh, yeah… do I have to be concerned?_

 

10:04  
 **No**

 

10:04  
 _But I am_

 

10:05   
**Don’t worry your pretty head about it. See you tonight. I’m looking forward to it**

**…**


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

**Sirius is bold**  
_Remus is italics  
_ Lily is underlined  
_James is underlined italics_

 

MONDAY, December 5

PM

 

06:32  
**What if he doesn’t turn up?**

 

06:33  
_Well then you know you’re not good enough for him_

 

06:33  
**PRONGS**

 

06:34  
_Just kidding just kidding, calm down. He’ll turn up_

 

06:35  
**How would you know?**

 

06:36  
_He would have made some excuse that he can’t come if he didn’t want to._

 

06:36  
**Sure?**

 

06:37  
_Absolutely sure. He’s probably shitting himself right now because you didn’t reply much after he_ _revealed himself_

 

…

 

06:35  
_But what if he isn’t there at all? Maybe he’s just mocking me!_

 

06:36  
He will be there Remus, don’t worry. Didn’t you tell me he was like flirting all the time even when he didn’t know who you were?¨

 

06:37  
_Exactly! And as soon as he did know, he answered so damn short and just told me to meet up with him!_

 

06:37  
_This means he’s disappointed in who turned out to write him!_

 

06:38  
Oh now come on, you don’t believe that yourself! Would he want to meet you, if he was disappointed?

 

06:39  
_I don’t know_

 

06:40  
He wouldn’t

  
06:41  
_He is just so damn hot, I don’t even know if I will be able to say a single word._

 

06:42  
aww come on you’ve been talking to him for days!

 

06:43  
_Yes but I didn’t know who he was then!!!!_

 

06:44  
Stop it now, Remus. You’ll be late

 

06:45  
_Oh damn._

 

…

 

06:42  
**But Prongs, he’s so cute, I don’t even know if I’ll be able to say a single word!**

 

06:43  
_Oh come on now. You’ve been lusting after that guy for weeks, don’t tell me you’ll chicken out now!_

 

06:44  
**I haven’t been lusting after him!**

 

06:45  
_“Prongs, ask Evans who her friend is” “Prongs I need to know who he is my life depends on him” “Prongs_ _I will never be able to sleep again because my heart beats so hard for him”_

 

06:46  
**I didn’t say that**

 

06:47  
_True, not to me. But Pete told me_

 

06:47  
**Bloody traitor**

 

06:48  
_Hah, I’ll never let that one go. Just wait till I tell Moony_

 

06:48  
**DON’T YOU DARE!**

 

06:49  
_aww, afraid he’ll tease you with it?_

 

06:53  
_Pads?_

 

06:54  
**I’m not talking to traitors like you anymore**

 

…

 

06:57  
_Um, gonna be a bit late_

 

06:57  
**Are you on your way?**

 

06:58  
**Oh, haha, yeah okay.**

 

06:58  
_Huh, mind reading_

 

06:59  
**Yup**

 

06:59  
_So what are we doing exactly?_

 

07:00  
**Won’t tell you, it’s a surprise**

 

07:01  
_I don’t like surprises_

 

07:02  
**Well, your bad luck**

 

07:04  
_Hi_

 

07:04  
**Hey**

 

07:05  
_Maybe we should stop texting and just actually talk to each other, since we’re standing directly in front_ _of each other_

 

07:05  
**Good thinking**

 

…

 

TUESDAY, December 6

AM

 

01:34  
**Thank you**

 

01:36  
_Thank you too_

 

01:36  
**Good night, Remus**

 

01:36  
_Good night, Sirius_

 

…

 

06:49  
**So, I declare you the one who is officially more sappy of the two of us**

 

06:52  
_Are youmad? Havr you seen the time?_

 

06:53  
**Did I wake you up again?**

 

06:53  
_I hate you so much right now_

 

06:54  
**I take this as a yes**

 

06:55  
_Gonna go back to sleep. Night_

 

06:57  
**Night, Moony**

 

…

 

10:23  
_How would I be the one who’s sappier?!_

 

10:24  
**Did you honestly sleep till now?**

 

10:25  
_Shush, it was late yesterday_

 

10:26  
**I know, I was there**

 

10:26  
_I know. It was nice_

 

10:27  
**It really was. And sappy**

 

10:28  
_Yeah about that…?_

 

10:29  
**Well I wasn’t the one who pulled you drunkenly underneath the whomping willow declaring that I** **couldn’t kiss you anywhere else because it would “break the Christmas rules”**

 

10:30  
_oh god_

 

10:31  
**You’re so adorable**

 

10:32  
_Shut up_

 

10:33  
**You know, I can practically see you blushing**

 

10:34  
_hah no, you don’t get to use this one! You practically fell through the ground when I turned up_ _yesterday, you were blushing so hard_

 

10:35  
**Shut up**

 

10:36  
_The tables turned fast_

 

…

 

10:34  
_Are you actually arguing about who is more adorable?!_

 

10:35  
**Don’t read over my shoulder Prongs!!!!!**

 

10:36  
_You’re so smitten, oh my god_

 

10:37  
**Shut up!**

…

 

10:35  
oh my god you two are so adorable!!!!

 

10:36  
_Lily. No._

 

10:37  
I can’t!! SO cute!!!!

 

10:38  
_Shut up._

 

…

 

10:37  
_I would kiss your blushing face again under the whomping willow, though_

 

10:38  
**exclusively under the whomping willow?**

 

10:39  
_No_

 

10:40  
_Anywhere else too_

 

10:41  
**I guess I can live with that**

 

10:42  
_Then it’s a deal, Padfoot_

 

10:43  
**Yeah, it’s a deal, Moony**

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this short series as much as I did writing it!


End file.
